Souls Animagi
by RussellMrs
Summary: Hermoine discovers her animagus but what happens when her animagus is the soul mate to the dark Wizard of Hogwarts, Professor Snape. Rejection, fear, hurt and passion ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Souls Animagi**

Chapter 1: "Here kitty kitty"

Hermoine sat in her usual place in the far back corner of the library studying like usual however the subject she was studding was becoming something of a challenge for her. Hermoine was well on her way in attempting to become an animagi but with dismal results so far.

Instead of following her transfiguration class syllabus she was attempting this feat on her own like many other things before. Of course this was something that she as struggling with and of course she didn't want the others to see her struggle with it so she decided to hide in the dark recesses of the ancient library.

She kept reading the passages over and over from the old tomb and concentrating so hard until her face brightened crimson with her efforts but to no avail, unsuccessful in every effort in trying to transform into her hidden beast within.

The hours passed until the evening wore on past midnight, mush past the assigned curfew even for the head girl. She was found sound asleep with her head buried in the mounds of books upon the desk and the yellowed pages sticking to her cheek. Unbeknownst to her another shadow stood stoically amidst the shelves in the corner watching her gentle breaths in her slumber as the pages ruffle slightly from each warm exhale.

She has blossomed over the years. She is no longer the buck toothed bushy, haired little girl the dark professor remembered but a delicate, shapely young woman. A small wisp of hair no longer frizzed but a soft curl hung down over her eye and over her cheek. The urge to tuck it back behind the curve of her ear made his hand twitch with desire but instead the snarky Slytherin bastard that he is snapped the transfiguration book shut just in front of her nose causing her to jump and gasp with fright.

In a heartbeat she had out her wand and hexed wordlessly the cause of her fright. "_Feline-abrasia!" _

His hand shot up, gripping her wrist and pushing it outward and pinning it up against the bookshelves, her wand clattering to their feet but to his surprise the hex hit home before it could be deflected but to her astonishment then utter realization, her vision cleared of its' sleepy haze as fear chocked her mid breath.

"You little… what the hell did you do to me?" The Professor shouted at her as he brushed his fingers gingerly against his cheek, dabbing away the little droplets of blood that had begun to seep from the multiple scratches strewn over his face and hands. He was shocked yet impressed at the speed of her skill but growing more pissed as the scratches began to itch and redden and the fact that she was actually able to land her strike upon him.

"You will answer me Miss Granger immediately!" He snapped as his breath warmed over her cheeks as he spoke.

"feline-abrasia, Sir, my own hex. It just simulates cat scratches but unfortunately it's going to last a while. I'm sorry, I just re-acted. You… you started me!" She replied quietly with a shaky voice, her chest heaving with fear and even more freighting, a hint of arousal from his dominating nearness.

The professor now leaned down, his face inches from hers. "So the cub has claws now does she? How long you little brat?"

Hermoine just stood there gaping at her professor, her heart racing and chest heaving for breath and barely brushing his robes due to their closeness. "Two… two days, they will fade in two days and glamour will not work either." She spoke almost proudly of her personally designed hex baring her own signature. It was something she came up with in hopes to use first on her arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

As she spoke the sweetness of her breath filled his nostrils. She smelled of candy, minty but subtle. Silently his body urged him to lean forward and taste her mouth with his but the very though brought him back to the present as he trusted her wrist down to her side and stepped away.

His black eyes bore into her. This annoyance was something he did not want to deal with but she was a bright witch and knew she was telling the truth and had no doubt that there was little that could be done other than to let the hex fade.

"I'm… I'm so… sorry Sir!"

"Quit blubbering you little twit. What's done is done but I will have my come-uppance from you be sure of that. I think a week's worth of detention will do nicely along with fifty points for assaulting your professor and another ten for being out after curfew. What say you… kitty cat?"

"Yes Sir." She spoke softly even though her heart did a spasm at his sarcastic endearment.

"I would suggest that you gather your things and get to bed before I add to you repertoire for this evening."

She took a shaky breath and moved to step to the desk to put away the books she had been studying.

"Quickly Miss Granger, my patience has already worn thin with you." He growled.

She wandlessly returned the books to their rightful places, another task she had been working on but only successful with minor things. She then placed her nap sack on her shoulder and moved to step past her professor he called her;

"Miss Granger you may be needing this though I see that you are developing your skills in wandless magic."

She turned slowly to face him as he held out her wand that he retrieved from the floor. She held out her open hand for it when he snapped it sharply into her waiting palm. The slap and sting of her wand made her hiss and recoil while gripping her wand. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly with her reaction. He again raised his hand to his face, testing the tenderness of the superficial wounds, now crusted over with dried blood.

"Childish, yet effective Miss Granger but I advise you to keep your claws to yourself, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Goodnight then Miss Granger."

"Goodnight Professor Snape."

He watched as she quick stepped out of the library and turned heading down the corridor towards the Griffendor tower. His hands and face stung. The little cat got him good but he'd admit that to no one. Breakfast was going to be an absolute pleasure he was sure he thought sarcastically, especially once the meddling McGonagall got wind that her little cub went bat hunting. "Bloody fantastic!" He mumbled in the silence of the now vacated library. Turning sharply back into the darkness making his way back to his dungeons he hoped that he would not be distracted again in route for he was in desperate need of a shot or two of fire whisky. He hoped the burn of the fiery golden liquid would scorch away the sting of his wounds and at the same time burn away the randy thoughts of the same Griffendor cub raking her little claws down his back as he took out his vengeance on her tight little body as it withered beneath him. Yes, fire whisky was what he needed and quickly. It was going to be long night indeed, hell a long week if his train of thoughts continued like this. He quickened his step and billowed into the darkness.

While the professor was dousing with thoughts and wounds with whisky, Hermoine tossed and turned in her bed with her professors silky voice thrumming in her ears, "Here kitty, kitty…"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Breakfast, the most important meal of the day… for some.

Hermione arrived at breakfast shortly after Harry and Ron did sitting next to them and her other fellow Gryffindor's more nervous than she was her first breakfast at Hogwarts her first year. The horrible memories of her actions last night were still on re-play in her mind. She really didn't have much of an appetite but quietly buttered some toast with raspberry jam and sipped at her tea.

She was just setting her tea cup down when the sound of the professor's entrance to the side of the dais opened swiftly and the overall volume of the great hall dropped a few decibels. The last of the professors had made his appearance sitting down quickly in the open seat next to the headmaster. Though the volume of the great hall was slightly muted upon his arrival the chatter increased along with whispers of wonder.

"Hey! 'Mione, check out professor Snape!" Harry whispered.

"Yes, I see." She replied though actually keeping her eyes on her uneaten toast.

"Blimy! I wonder what happened to him. It looks like he was attacked by a disgruntled kneezle!" Ron stated with a mouth full of bacon.

"Sure does. Maybe the cat got his tongue too and we won't have to listen to him "snark" for the rest of the day." Harry replied.

"Harry!" Hermione admonished with her cheeks flushing pink.

Hermione chanced a glance up at the head table to see if the trio had been overheard her eyes locked with obsidian glaring back. She quickly broke her gaze snapping her attention back to her untouched toast and cursing under her breath.

Up at the head table Professor Dumbledore quietly assessed the Potions Master.

"My dear boy, what has happened to you? Did you have another disagreement with Mr. Filtches' beloved familiar?" The headmaster inquired.

"No. Not quite. But it was a cat all the same." Was the reply given to the Headmaster.

"Good heavens Severus! You look as though a mad wet kneezle made you a plaything." Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

The potions master made no reply but dug in silently to his breakfast.

After a few minutes the great hall returned to its' original chatter with the occasional glances up to the head table when suddenly a large group of Gryffindors started laughing, no doubt at Snape's expense.

Under his breath Snape mumbled, "Bloody Gryffindors!"

"It seems as though you hold a little more contempt than usual for our Gryffindor's this morning Professor Snape. Any reason in particular?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Not all Gryffindors headmaster, just one in particular this morning."

"Are you saying one of my students is the reason for your appearance? I sincerely doubt that one of mine would attack a teacher without a good reason." A gaping McGonagall exclaimed.

The potions master narrowed his eyes and sneered at the Gryffindor Queen. "One of your cubs last night discovered her claws."

"Well what did you do to cause such an attack?" asked McGonagall.

"I did nothing out of line mind you! I found a student out after curfew that happened to be asleep in the library. I merely woke said student who also happened to be quick on the draw even when drowsy."

"So you frightened the poor girl, correct?"

"When do I not frighten them Minerva?"

"True… so, quick on the draw was she professor?"

"A fluke I am quite positive." Snape drawled.

"So which of my cubs was skilled enough to land a hit on the likes of you my dear Severus?" McGonagall asked with a small grin also eliciting a small chuckle from the rest of the staff.

The glare the Professor McGonagall received would have made the most hardened Death Eater cringe but the corners of Minerva's grin only raised a little higher.

"I believe that would be our dear head girl, Minerva. Who currently looks as though she has been kissed by a dementor recently." The Headmaster interjected.

All eyes of the head table turned in Hermione's direction. She could feel their wondering gaze on her as she began to tremble slightly.

"Hermione? Why is all of the staff looking at you like you just outwitted Merlin himself? And why does Snape look like he wants to eat your soul more than a dementor would?" Ginny questioned.

"The scratches…"

"What?" Came the groups reply.

Hermione cringed. "The scratches. Professor Snape. Last night in the library. I fell asleep and he started me and I just reacted. It's my fault hence the look of death."

"You mean you hexed Snape. Feared Death Eater, The Dark Lords right hand man, Dualist extraordinaire, greasy bat of the dungeons and your still alive?" Ron blurted out.

"Probably not for long. I have a week's worth of detentions with him and it cost me fifty points. I tried to apologize but he would have it. I just acted is all and I was saving that one for Malfoy too. I'm going to go, I left some things in my room that I need. I see you in class, o.k.?"

"Right then 'Mione. We'll start planning your wake then alright?"

"Shut it Ron!"

Hermione left the great hall with a group of stunned and snickering pack of Gryffindors behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Watering the Stones of Hogwarts.

Hermione's day went as well as could be expected, thankfully she was blessed that today was not a potions day. Despite her desire to want to crawl into a hole and disappear for the most part she welcomed the random grins and subtle thumbs up from most of her fellow house mates and even a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who had heard through the lightning fast grapevine of the news revelation from breakfast. Even some of the professors she endured for the day gave her an astonished smile at the beginning of class not for the actual hex cast but because or her ability to hit such a prized and skilled target. Unfortunately though, the Slytherin house was a little put out with the Gryffindor Princess for her "vicious attack" on their beloved head of house and felt the need to express their displeasure as soon as the moment arose.

That particular moment arose as Hermione was making her way down the main corridor on her way to the Head Girl rooms after all the classes for the day. She was paying attention to nothing in particular, just weaving her way through the bodies of black robes, her mind twisting and turning over her detention for the evening when she blindly stepped into a short wall of three hard faced Slytherins.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Malfoy questioned.

"Looks like something ugly if you ask me." Goyle said.

Mr. Crabb ever the conversationalist just let out an ignorant snort is agreement.

Trying to be the bigger person Hermione took a deep breath and step back. "Excuse me Malfoy, let me pass."

"I think not mudblood; we need to have a little chat."

The fingers of Hermione's wand hand began to twitch, itching to release a very satisfying, yet nasty hex on the arrogant prick wand or no wand but instead took another step back breathing heavily out of flaring nostrils then making an attempt to step around the pureblood gang of twits. Upon taking her first forward step and hand of fat fingers of Mr. Goyle gripped her shoulder hard shoving her into the nearest wall then quickly releasing her to wipe his hand on his robe apparently afraid of the proverbial cooties.

"I said that we were going to talk mudblood." Malfoy stated with a hard voice.

Hermione was not going to let these goons scare her even though she was alone but her pride and damned Gryffindor courage was lighting a fire under her tush. Unbeknownst to her in her flair of emotion of rage and annoyance her normally fire whisky eyes flashed into a feline like glare striking a hint of worry in the pit of Malfoy's gut but as quickly as it occurred, it was gone again.

"Really Malfoy, can you be anymore un-original or is that as far as your' insulting skills go. Never mind, you probably have some sort of pureblood insult dictionary for muggle borns to refer to but you're too illiterate and ignorant to utilize it hmm, or is it reading in general you have a hard time with, that must be it since you are only second to… oh that's right, me in our class. Why don't you and your band of nitwits toddle off and find someone else to annoy."

Malfoys seeker speed was with him today and as soon as Hermione ceased speaking the back of his right hand adorned with his family crested ring made contact with her check and lip with such a force that pitched her sideways to slide down the cold stone wall to her knees.

The sudden strike took her breath away and soon the pain radiated across her face to her ear and down her neck causing her eyes to well up despite her attempt to choke back the tears and whimper, she was only human after all.

"You filthy bitch! How dare you speak to me that way! Look at you now, on your knees at the feet of your betters where you belong. You strike our house, so we strike yours. That was quite satisfying if you ask me."

The absolute pure livid rage that flowed through Hermione's veins boiled and blistered under her flesh. The air sizzled and crackled with energy around her with such heaviness it was almost as visible as a fog. Blood from her split lip and the strike inflicted bite to the inside of her cheek filled her mouth mixing with the excess saliva of rage and pain. She leaned forward to her hands and knees to spit the mix on the dusty floor next to Malfoy's highly shined dragon hide boots. Her breathing became heavier and deeper as the magic weaved around her limbs braced against the stone floor. Her French manicured fingernails began to lengthen, harden and curve, gouging into the mortar between the stones.

By now a crowd had gathered around observing the bizarre display but it was as though the group of four were locked into a kind of magical bubble. The Slytherin fight or flight finally kicked in at the sheer power emanating from the kneeling Gryffindor but their sudden movement of retreat ignited her senses aflame. With a blink of the eye, she struck.

The surrounding crowd let out a combine gasp of horror as they watched Malfoy drop to the ground clutching his thigh with an ear piercing scream. His blood began pulsing from between his gripping fingers, saturating his gouged trousers and robe collecting on the floor next to where Hermione's bloody spit began to coagulate. His partners Crabb and Goyle abandon their blond leader and lunged away to avoid attack. Malfoys' screams drew the closest professors from down the corridor.

"What is going here! Make a way! Make a way!" The voice of the headmaster thundered over the crowd parting the mass with ease.

Upon sight of the headmaster and Professor McGonagall, the magic surrounding Hermione dissipated as she crumbled to the floor magically drained and unconscious. Malfoys blood coated the pale skin of her hand. His torn skin embedded under normal manicured nails as she clutched a ripped potion of tailored material of his trousers.

The shock and awe was alight in the eyes of all who witnessed the events between the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess. Upon the thunderous orders of Dumbledore the majority of the students dispersed as both Draco and Hermione were rushed to the hospital wing.

As the last of the rubberneckers moved on, Mr. Creevy and the flash of a camera left a resounding pop in the hollow echo of the corridor. Forever documenting that if anyone was really looking they would see that there was visibly no difference between the two life forces spilt side by side soaking into the ancient stones of Hogwarts.


	4. AN 1

A/N

Note to self to not write or post while drinking… numerous mistakes can and will take place. Please forgive the numerous shortcomings. Hopefully they have been corrected to everyones satisfaction. It was suggest that I get a Bata reader and I understand that it is good to have a second eye but I am stubborn and wish to correct and learn on my own. Please forgive my stubbornness and I hope that you stick with me. I will do my very best to be as accurate and correct as possible. I also meant no offense to those more grammatically and literate than I. I hope you enjoy the story as I enjoy writing it.

Thanks ya'll

russellMrs


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Bite IS worse than the bark.

The sound of booted foot step traveling across the stone floor is what drew me out of the darkness. Even before I opened my eyes the brightly lighted room cast a pinkish light through my eye lids. I began to wish myself back into unconsciousness in fear of facing the consequences of the attack knowing that as soon as I opened them, questions would be asked that I knew I would not have all the answers to for once. I could feel a warm hand grasping onto my cool, clammy one.

"Come on dear, open your eyes now, that's a good girl."

"Professor?"

"Excuse me Poppy, I believe Miss Granger has returned to us."

"Just a moment Minerva, I'll be there in a moment."

"Miss Granger, do you know where you are?"

"Umm… the infirmary, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Some water if you please, my mouth tastes like an iron factory."

"Of course my dear, hear you are."

I tried to reach for the goblet but apparently my energy stores had not been replenished and my hand trembled so greatly that the water in the goblet sloshed over the sides, running over my fingers to my wrist then dripping onto the blanket covering me.

"It's alright, let me help you."

Professor McGonagall took the cup from my hand and brought it to my lips. I had never been so thankful for a drink of water. I felt so parched, the cool water soothed my lips thought it still caused a slight sting on the cut that remained on my lower lip but I was so grateful none the less to rinse the taste of the stale blood from my mouth.

"Thank you Professor. How long have I been out?"

"For about seventeen hours now. It's not yet 7:30 in the morning."

"Though I really hate to ask, is Malfoy alright?"

"Mr. Malfoy is fine though it would help if you could tell us what happened from your point of view, it would help a great deal."

"Yes ma'am." I recounted what happened between Malfoy and I between sips of water and attempting to quiet the involuntary quivers throughout my body. Professor McGonagall kept her face straight for the most part up until I told her of Malfoy striking me. Her eye flashed dangerously in the direction of his cot where until now I notice that he was being consoled greatly by Slytherin slut Pansy under the hard eyes of his father who was being briefed by Madam Pomfrey. In a moment of silence he cast a glance in my direction, with a look that could only be described as pure loathing and disgust. As tired as I was, I had just enough energy to return the look with just as much hatred as him. My attention was soon drawn back to Professor McGonagall who asked me to continue but after falling to my knees and spitting on the floor things after that became a little hazy. I remember my hands changing slightly but the memory of the actual attack I had a hard time recalling until I heard Headmaster Dumbledore hollering to make a way in the corridor.

By the end of the tale, Madam Pomfrey had made it over to me casting a series of charms for the status of my over all heath.

"Well it seems Professor that things for the most part are fine, just some bruising and swelling but her magical strength is still on the mend. Whatever occurred yesterday drained her greatly."

"Miss Granger have you been attempting to find the form of your animagi?" Professor McGonagall questioned me with concern.

"Umm, yes ma'am, I have been reading about it and trying on occasion but nothing up until yesterday has occurred."

"Well, that explains things a bit then. Now we know why your magic was so greatly drained. Trying to transform into and animagi in the beginning takes a great deal of energy that you were not prepared for." McGonagall stated.

"I honestly wasn't trying to transform when Malfoy hit me, it just started to happen. I was just so angry, it just happened, I swear." I began to plead.

"Hush now, though Mr. Malfoy lost a bit of blood, it was nothing that Madam Pomfrey here couldn't fix. This animosity between you two is another thing entirely."

"I tried to keep the peace at first but one can only take so much Professor. Forgive me but one can only handle being called a mudblood so many times. I didn't attack him on purpose, I was just so angry"

By this time the tears began to well up in my eye. I was doing my damndest not to cry because of the likes of that arrogant prick but just as a single tear began to slid down my cheek Malfoy Sr. had made his way to my bed side. His very presence gave me enough motivation to choke my tears back. Neither he nor his son are worth my upset.

"I do hope this poor excuse of a pupil will no longer maintain a residence here. She in my opinion and the school boards opinion has well earned her expulsion…"

Just then Professor Dumbledore strode into the infirmary effectively cutting off Mr. Malfoys rant.

"Lucius my boy, how nice of you to check up on our head girl as well as your son."

"On the contrary Headmaster I was just expressing my sincere gratitude for this… creatures' expulsion."

"Expulsion you say, well that remains to be seen, why don't you come had have a chat with me in my office, I'll leave you to say your goodbyes, Minerva wont you come with me for the moment."

"Excuse me Albus I would like to stay a few minutes longer with Miss Granger."

"That won't be necessary Minerva, come along if you will. Oh and Miss Parkensen you may leave as well, young Mr. Malfoy is in capable hands with Madam Pomfrey, I assure you."

Professor McGonagall patted my hand gently then turned to leave while bestowing her best Scottish scowl at the ridged and disgusted Malfoy Sr. on her way out quickly followed by the Slytherin queen of whores. I watched briefly as Madam Pomfrey continued to attend to Malfoys wounds but soon I felt my body tense as the elder Malfoy stepped closer and leaned in to my ear. I kept my face as stoic as possible even though on the inside I was both terrified and disgusted. I could feel the heat radiating off his skin and his warm breaths fell on my ear as he began to speak in a hushed and vicious tone.

"You are nothing more than a rabid dog that should be put down. You are just a filthy mangy bitch that should have been drowned at birth. I guarantee it will be my pleasure to put us all out of our misery of your presence when the time comes."

I turned my face slightly so our positions were reversed, out of the corner of my eye I could see him shudder as he felt my breaths fall on the sensitive skin of his neck and ear. His hair which hung loose fell like a curtain adding to the secrecy of our words.

"I'd rather be a rabid bitch with a bite then an inbred pretty little lap dog that is so retarded by generations of incest breeding it is too inept to see that its' master is nothing more than an abusive megalomaniac and is worth nothing more to him than what you provide him from your Gringotts account. You may be easy on the eyes Sir but are cold and empty and like your master and soon your accounts, worth nothing. I can only hope that you never find yourself at the narrow end of my wand nor the sorry excuse you call a spawn who is nothing more than what should have been a cum stain on your over priced bed linen."

I could sense the dark hatred and anger ebbing and flowing through him and around him as we spoke. It radiated off him in waves like the ripples of water after a stone has been dropped in breaking the surface. In a horse tone came his reply, "I will kill you, you filthy mudblood whore!"

I have no idea what caused me to act out again. It was as though a burst of anger erupted from the center of my being as I snapped my face to his ear, sinking my teeth into his earlobe. He roared at the sudden pain as he tried to pull away. I released his ear causing him to stumble back as he clutched the side of his head bumping to the parallel cot behind him. I watched as the hair on the left side of his face became saturated with blood from in between his fingers and roll in a bright crimson slow steam over his knuckles and down his ghostly pale neck and staining into his pristine shirt collar. I nonchalantly wiped the mix of my blood from my split lip and his from my mouth and looked at the red smears on the back of my pale hand.

"Hmmm, apparently Mr. Malfoy my bite is worse than your bark so far." I state as I wipe the back of my hand on the damp spot that I had made on my blanket earlier. I look up to his face looking both enraged and shocked at my sudden attack on his person. "You may want to keep that in mind. I'll be ready for you."

Just as he was about to give his livid retort as silvery grand phoenix patronus glided in front of him with a commanding voice of the headmaster ordering him to the headmasters office immediately. Instead of it fading away after its intended purpose was completed it burst into an amazing display of light as though a small star had exploded in its place briefly blinding the both of us. Our sight quickly returned as did the thick tension between Malfoy and myself.

Apparently the bleeding had slowed because he pulled his hand away from his hair and ear while glancing at his blood as he felt it's consistency between his fingertips.

"You see, smooth, pure and clean. In the end it will be you and I Miss Granger, make no mistake about that. No one will even notice as your blood seeps into the ground blending into the dirt below the carpet of lush greenery that will blanket the rest of your unworthy breed as it waters the weeds and thistles above their rotting corpses leaving only an exsanguinated husk for the worms and maggots to feast upon. It will be a glorious day when I lay you lo Miss Granger a glorious day indeed."

"I grow tired of you Mr. Malfoy, why don't you run along, I'm sure some ones lap needs warming."

With a flick of his wand, his hair became pristine once again and all traces of blood had vanished but the angry scabbed red bite mark on his left ear lobe was still in place. A tiny rush of satisfaction quivered through me especially since I wordlessly charmed the wound to stay put until only I removed the charm. It pays to be the brightest witch of the age on occasion. I'd like to see him explain that one to his master. Marred by a mere mudblood… priceless!

He left me with a sneer of pure abhorrence. Not that I really cared but the distancing sound of his boots with the tap of his cane retreating out of the infirmary reverberated of the stone walls only silenced by the thudding echo of the heavy oak doors gave me the chills as I was once again left alone with the matron of medicine, Madam Pomfrey and the one and only Draco Malfoy who all but managed to grin and sneer at the same time if it is possible at his father's parting words to me.

After a moment of heated glares he raised his wand and with a flick of his wrist spread the privacy dividers around his cot effectively blocking me from his view but not my voice and with a tired grin in place I quietly barked a playful, "woof!" and received a muffled "Fuck you Granger!" in return.

The last thing I remember was falling asleep with the taste of copper on my tongue once again. I desperately wished I had the strength to reach for my goblet of water but this time the coppery metallic residue was sweeter, more alluring. The thought frightened me. Maybe I was becoming like a beast. Like the saying goes when they get the taste of fresh blood in their mouth they crave more, once a biter always a biter they say. I push the thoughts aside as a shiver runs down my spine as I slip into the hazy darkness of fitful dreaming.


End file.
